Na Manhã Seguinte
by Sararl
Summary: Quando um comprimido é a solução para esquecer tudo... MOMENTO DE INSPIRAÇÃO!


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos

**Tema:** Inspirado no filme "Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind" de Michel Gondry, com argumento de Charlie Kaufman, e actuações de Jim Carrey, Kate Winslet, Mark Ruffalo, Elijah Wood, Kirsten Dunst...

**---**

**Na Manhã Seguinte**

Olhei para o comprimido que tinha na mão. Era branco, tinha o tamanho da minha unha do indicador, era grande. O copo com água estava à minha frente. Um copo alto de vidro, o melhor que tinha em casa. Uma gota de água estava colada na parte exterior e parecia não ter intenções de cair. Coloquei um dedo sobre ela. Agora o copo estava limpo.

Respirei fundo e tomei o comprimido. Sabia que na manhã seguinte não estarias mais nas minhas memórias por isso decidi pensar em todos os momentos que tínhamos passado juntos. Como a noite em que nos conhecemos. Estavas na praia, deitado sobre a areia, com os pés no mar. Tinhas ido chorar. Eras um homem demasiado feliz. Tão feliz que te sentias triste de assim o ser. Cheguei-me ao teu lado, vinda da festa de casamento da minha irmã. Sentei-me e fiquei a ver-te chorar com a cabeça entrerrada nos braços. Quando acabaste de chorar, dei-te um beijo na cara e apresentei-me. Tu sorriste, com a cara molhada e escreveste o teu número na areia. Mais tarde, irias dizer-me que o tinhas feito para saber se eu ia ser o rápida o suficiente para o decorar ou escrever. Para saber se eu estava mesmo interessada. Acho que foi nesse momento que me apaixonei por ti.

A minha cabeça começou a ficar ligeiramente zonza. Vesti o pijama e sentei-me na beira da cama. A primeira discussão. A culpa dela ter começado foi tua, a culpa de nos termos zangado foi minha. Viste-me a conversar com um homem no restaurante. Chamaste-me, ciumento, e levaste-me para um canto. Pediste para eu não falar tão perto dele. Irritei-me. Não gostava de cenas de cíumes. Levantei o braço e dei-te um murro na cara. Podia ter-te dado uma estalada mas foi um murro. Irritei-me porque pensava que eras perfeito. A perfeição é superior a cenas de cíumes.

Agora eram os olhos que me pesavam. Efeitos do comprimido. Deitei-me e enrolei-me nos cobertores. O teu primeiro ataque. Estavas a discutir com uma colega ao telefone. De repente, começaste a fazer uns barulhos esquisitos. Saí do banho, vesti um roupão e corri para ti. Estavas no chão a arquejar. Tinhas os joelhos perto do peito e lágrimas nos olhos. Em desespero, procurei uma máscara ou bomba. Estávamos em tua casa. Se eras asmático, devias ter algo em casa. Com dificuldade, explicaste que era o primeiro ataque. Cinco da manhã e estava eu num hospital, de roupão de banho e chinelos, à espera que te dessem alta.

Apaguei a luz do candeeiro e bebi um pouco de água. Querias ter filhos e casar comigo. Falámos nisso numa tarde de Inverno. Nevava e estavam crianças a fazer bonecos de neve. Juntaste-te a elas e deste-lhes o teu cachecol para enfeitar o boneco. Quando voltaste para junto de mim, tinhas neve no cabelo e no nariz. Limpei a neve e dei-te um beijo. Abraçaste-me e murmuraste o teu desejo de ter filhos. Casa comigo, pediste. Sorri e dei-te a mão. Ficámos a tarde toda, assim, de mão dada e um sorriso pateta no rosto.

Coloquei as almofadas no meio da cama grande. Deixaste-me um ano depois de nos conhecermos. Estavas apaixonado por outra rapariga. Chorei, deitei fora as tuas coisas, tranquei-me em casa. Estavas sempre na minha cabeça. Enquanto trabalhava, comia, tomava banho, conversava, dançava, dormia... Ficaste noivo seis meses depois. Ela não teve tempo para te amar. Uma semana antes de casares, tiveste um ataque. Eu tinha ido visitar-te, dar-te os parabéns e uma prenda. Ela chegou e viu-nos a conversar, animados. Discutiu contigo. Gritou. Nunca te bateu. Saiu, bateu com a porta. Começaste a arquejar. Dei-te a bomba que tinhas comprado e levei-te para o hospital. Morreste dois dias depois.

Fechei os olhos para impedir as lágrimas de sair e para dormir. Ia dormir sobressaltada pois sabia que só tinha uma certeza para o dia seguinte. Na manhã seguinte, desaparecerias da minha mente.


End file.
